The Forcing Kingdom
by Dandielion
Summary: Sonic is a king and Amy is his daughter, Shadow is a prince and my OC is his father. Princess Amy and Prince Shadow do not want to get married with each other...but what happens when King Sonic and my OC Shadow's father forces them to get married? Review


**The Forcing Kingdom**

**The Forcing Kingdom**

Princess Amy woke up in her humongous bed and took the covers off her. She yawned and went to get dressed up. After an hour she wore a long yellow princess dress and a corny red hat. She then walked out of her big room and down stairs for some breakfast. The king and queen Sonic and Ingrid were down stairs eating some breakfast.

"Princess Amy, you will get married by the end of the year," King Sonic said, as he gave her some eggs.

"With whom?" Princess Amy asked, as she gobbled up her eggs.

"With Prince Shadow of course," King Sonic said with a grin on his face.

"But father, Prince Shadow is in love with thy purple hedgehog," Princess Amy said, as she frowned.

"What did I tell you about frowning?" King Sonic said, as he frowned.

"I'm sorry father, it is my own fault," Princess Amy said, as she looked at the ground.

"Sir Tails, bring me thy rope so my daughter can learn thy hard way," King Sonic said, as he looked at Sir Tails. Sir Tails gave him the rope. Sir Tails grabbed Princess Amy's arms and tied her arms on a rope. Princess Amy started to cry. King Sonic got behind her with the rope. Queen Ingrid looked away from Princess Amy's sad face. "Now, thy Princess will get ten lashes," King Sonic said, as he started to whack Princess Amy with the rope. Princess Amy started to scream. After the ten lashes King Sonic threw Princess Amy in her room. Princess Amy looked out her window and saw Sir Yonder. Princess Amy was in love with Sir Yonder and Sir Yonder was in love with her.

"Princess Amy!" Sir Yonder shouted from down below. "Sir Yonder!" Princess Amy shouted with joy.

**King Black's Kingdom**

Prince Shadow walked around his room.

"Why do I have to marry thy pink hedgehog, my parents say I have to. I would rather marry Paris!" Prince Shadow shouted. Paris is a beautiful purple hedgehog. Someone knocked on Prince Shadow's door. "What do you want?" Prince Shadow shouted.

"It's Maid Paris," Paris said, as she opened the door. "Paris," Prince Shadow said and ran up to her. They kissed each other. "I don't want to marry thy pink hedgehog," Prince Shadow said as he hugged her.

"I know, what are we going to do?" Paris asked, as she started to cry.

"I don't know, but if I tell my father I love you he'll kill me," Prince Shadow said, as he sighed.

"It's okay, we'll think of something," Paris said, as she grinned.

"Well, we better think of something fast because the wedding is tomorrow," Prince Shadow said, as he let go of her.

Back down stairs Prince Shadow's parents were eating their breakfast.

"Why does my son act like he doesn't want to marry Princess Amy?" King Black asked, as he ate his steak.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't love her," Queen Melody said, as she gobbled up her waffles.

"Well if he doesn't love her, I will give him fifty lashes! Sir Knuckles tell him to come here so I can ask him something!" King Black shouted.

"Yes King Black," Sir Knuckles said, as he ran up the big black stairs.

**King Sonic's Kingdom**

Sir Yonder climbed up to her window and into Princess Amy's room. He hugged her and kissed her lips. "I love you so much Princess Amy, I want to marry you," Sir Yonder said, as he let go of her.

"I love you too, and I want to marry you as well," Princess Amy said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I won't let you marry thy black hedgehog," Sir Yonder said, as he looked into her eyes.

"I know, but if I tell my father that I love you, then he will kill me," Princess Amy said, as she looked down at the floor.

"I won't let him kill you," Sir Yonder said, as he hugged her again. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Sir Yonder hide," Princess Amy said, as she pushed him under the bed. "Come in," Princess Amy said, as she fixed her hair. Maid Cosmo walked in.

"Hello Princess Amy, I'm just here to clean your room," Maid Cosmo said, as she grabbed the blankets on the big bed. Princess Amy looked at her. "I know Sir Yonder is in here," Maid Cosmo said, as she put her hands on her hips. Sir Yonder came up from up under the bed.

"Please don't tell my father!" Princess Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah please don't tell him," Sir Vinny said, as he looked at Maid Cosmo.

"Don't worry I won't, our King Sonic is mean," Maid Cosmo said, as she put some clean blankets on her bed.

"Thanks Maid Cosmo," Princess Amy said, as she hugged her.

Back down stairs King Sonic paced back and forth. "Why does my daughter act like she doesn't want to marry Prince Shadow?" King Sonic asked, as he frowned.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't love him," Queen Ingrid said, as she looked at him.

"Well she better love him, or else!" King Sonic shouted.

**King Black's Kingdom**

Someone knocked on Prince Shadow's door. "Quick Paris, hide," Prince Shadow said, as he pushed her behind some curtains. "Come in," Prince Shadow said, as he fixed his cape. Sir Knuckles came in.

"King Black wants to see you," Sir Knuckles said, as he looked at him.

"Okay, I'll be right on down," Prince Shadow said, as Sir Knuckles left the room. Prince Shadow walked up to the curtains and pulled Paris out. "Look, if I don't come back up here then that means I'm out with Princess Amy," Prince Shadow said, as he looked at her.

"Okay, I'll be okay," Paris said, as she walked away. After a minute Prince Shadow went down stairs his father was sitting down on a big royal chair.

"You wanted to see me father?" Prince Shadow said, as he kneeled before his father.

"Yes, do you love Princess Amy?" King Black asked, as he looked at his son. Prince Shadow didn't reply. "Did you hear me I said do you LOVE Princess Amy?!" King Black shouted.

"Yes father," Prince Shadow said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. King Black didn't see the tear.

"I want you to go out with her, so you two can get to know each other better," King Black said, as he sighed.

"Yes father," Prince Shadow said, as he walked away.

"Our son and Princess Amy are going to be a great couple," King Black said, as he laughed.

"Yes, but have you ever thought of our son in love with someone else?" Queen Melody asked, as she sighed.

"No why?" King Dark asked, as he looked at her.

"Never mind," Queen Melody said, as she rolled her eyes.

**The meadow**

Princess Amy was at the meadow waiting for Prince Shadow. She sighed.

"Why did my father tell me to go out with Prince Shadow? I don't like him, and I'm sure he doesn't like me," Princess Amy said, as she sat down on the flowers. Princess Amy now wore a beautiful brown princess dress with a big brown bow in her hair. She saw a black and red hedgehog walk over to her.

"So you're Princess Amy?" Prince Shadow asked, as he held his hand out for her to grab. Princess Amy grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"You must be Prince Shadow," Princess Amy said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't love you, I love someone else and her name is Paris," Prince Shadow said, as he looked at her.

"I don't love you either, I have a love and his name is Yonder, my parents are forcing me to marry you," Princess Amy said, as she looked at him.

"That's what my parents are doing," Prince Shadow said, as he frowned.

"So we don't love each other, and our parents are forcing us to get married with each other," Princess Amy said, as she frowned.

"We have to think of a plan, or tell our parents that we don't love each other," Prince Shadow said, as he grabbed Princess Amy by her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go get our loves because I have a plan," Princess Amy said, as she grabbed Prince Shadow's hand and started to pull him.

**King Sonic's Kingdom**

Prince Shadow and Princess Amy made it to King Sonic's Kingdom. "Wait here, I'll go get Yonder," Princess Amy said, as she walked inside the big castle. Prince Shadow nodded. Princess Amy walked in and started to run towards Yonder's room. Suddenly someone got in front of her and knocked her down. She fell to the ground. She looked up it was Sir Tails.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sir Tails asked, as he looked down at Princess Amy.

"I was just going to tell Sir Yonder that my wedding dress has a stain on it," Princess Amy lied, as she got up.

"Isn't that the maid's job to clean and stuff?" Sir Tails asked looking curious.

"I…I meant Maid Cosmo," Princess Amy said, as she walked towards Maid Cosmo's room. She went in and closed the door behind her. "Now that was close," Princess Amy said, as she looked around. She saw Maid Cosmo and Sir Yonder looking at her. "Sir Yonder!" Princess Amy exclaimed, as she ran towards him.

"Princess Amy, what's wrong?" Sir Yonder asked, as he looked at her.

"I have a plan so I won't marry Prince Shadow," Princess Amy said, as she looked at Maid Cosmo.

"Then I'll help," Maid Cosmo said, as she grinned.

"Okay, let's go outside, Prince Shadow is waiting," Princess Amy said, as everyone went outside. Prince Shadow was waiting outside.

"It's about time you guys came," Prince Shadow said, as he folded his arms.

"Okay let's go get Paris," Princess Amy said, as she started to walk. The others followed her.

**King Black's Kingdom**

Princess Amy, Prince Shadow, Sir Yonder, and Maid Cosmo made it to King Black's Kingdom. "You guys wait here, I'm going to get Paris," Prince Shadow said, as he walked inside the castle. Prince Shadow made it inside. He walked up the big black stairs. He made it to his room and shut the door. "It's already night time," Prince Shadow said, as he sighed. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Prince Shadow said, as he frowned. Maid Paris walked in.

"Prince Shadow," Maid Paris said, as she walked up to him.

"Maid Paris I, Princess Amy, and her friends made a plan to stop the wedding and we need your help. So are you going to help us?" Prince Shadow asked, as he hugged her.

"Of course I am," Maid Paris said, as she grinned. After they went back outside Princess Amy told them the plan. They went back home to rest. Tomorrow was the big wedding. Prince Shadow went to his room and laid down.

"I sure hope this plan works," Prince Shadow said, as he frowned.

**King Sonic's Kingdom**

**Wedding time**

All of the maids were putting the wedding dress on Princess Amy. They were fixing her hair, making sure her dress is nice and clean, putting her little crown on, and all that stuff. Prince Shadow, his parents and all of his people were walking to King Sonic's Kingdom. Sir Yonder was in his place so was Maid Cosmo. Prince Shadow and his people made it there Maid Paris was also with them. King Sonic and Queen Ingrid walked up to Prince Shadow's parents. King Black and King Sonic shook hands. "So you're King Black huh?" King Sonic said, as he grinned.

"Yup that's me," King Black said, as he smiled.

"This is my wife, Queen Ingrid," King Sonic said, as he pushed Queen Ingrid in front of him.

"Hi." Queen Ingrid said, as King Black and her shook hands.

"This is my wife, Queen Melody," King Black said, as he did the same thing King Sonic did. "It's nice to meet you." Queen Melody said, as King Sonic and her shook hands. Prince Shadow was waiting for the bride. Maid Paris was right by him so was Sir Knuckles and some other animals that work at his Kingdom. Sir Yonder, Maid Cosmo and some other animals that work at King Sonic's Kingdom were standing to the side. The wedding song started to play and Princess Amy was walking down the stairs slowly. King Sonic and King Black were smiling like crazy. Queen Ingrid and Queen Melody just sighed. Princess Amy finally made it to Prince Shadow.

"Do you take Princess Amy, to be your lovely be wedded wife?" Sir Knuckles asked.

"I do," Prince Shadow replied, as he frowned.

"And Princess Amy, do you take Prince Shadow to be your lovely be wedded husband?" Sir Knuckles asked.

"I do," Princess Amy said, as she sighed.

"You may kiss the bride," Sir Knuckles said, as he looked at them. Prince Shadow grabbed Maid Paris and kissed her lips. Princess Amy grabbed Sir Yonder and kissed his lips.

"PRINCESS AMY, YOU ARE GETTING 200 LASHES!!" King Sonic shouted.

"AND YOU PRINCE SHADOW, YOU ARE GETTING 300 LASHES!!" King Black yelled, as he got his sword out from his pocket.

"Father, we have another love. I don't love Prince Shadow and he doesn't love me. You and your wife got to get married because you were in love. I'm in love with Sir Yonder," Princess Amy said, as she walked down and hugged her father. King Sonic thought for a moment.

"You're right, I'm sorry Princess Amy. You love Sir Yonder," King Sonic said, as he returned the hug.

"Thank you father," Princess Amy said, as she grinned. Prince Shadow walked up to his father.

"No you're not going to be with that purple hedgehog!" King Black shouted.

"I am father," Prince Shadow replied.

"Then I'll just have to kill Princess Amy, because this is all her fault!" King Black said, as he charged towards Princess Amy with the sword in his hand. Sir Yonder was too far away to save her. Prince Shadow picked up Princess Amy (Bridal style) and jumped out the way. He sat her down.

"Father stop!" Prince Shadow exclaimed, as he frowned.

"No, I'll never stop!" King Black said, as he frowned. Queen Melody walked over to King Black.

"Black honey, our son is right, so is Princess Amy let it go," Queen Melody said, as she kissed his lips. They parted.

"Al…alright," King Black said, as he dropped the sword to the ground. Princess Amy walked up to Prince Shadow and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me," She said, as she smiled.

"You're welcome," Prince Shadow said, as he grinned. Princess Amy turned to Sir Yonder and kissed his lips. They parted and smiled. Maid Paris walked up to Prince Shadow and kissed his lips. They parted and also smiled.

"All hail King Yonder! All hail Queen Amy! All hail King Shadow! And all hail Queen Paris!! Everyone shouted.

From that day on they only choose the ones they love.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
